


try not to feel the cold

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: Of the Darkness, We Unite [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Prompt Fic, Spirit Healer Hawke, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Fenris is injured.





	try not to feel the cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirozora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirozora/gifts).



“I’m fine,” Fenris says. “It’s just a flesh wound, I’ll be okay.”

“Let me see it,” Gareth says, kneeling down next to him. “It may not be serious but please–”

Fenris lays a bloodied gauntlet over Gareth’s hand, “Gareth. I will be fine.”

He hadn’t realized he’d been trembling.

It all flashed through his mind so quickly, when he’d seen the blood. Fenris stumbling back and pressing a hand to the wound. When he’d pulled it back and Gareth had seen the blood staining his hand, his heart had leapt into his throat and begun to hammer wildly against his Adam’s apple.

But now, with his hands pressed around it, he realizes that it’s little more than a shallow wound. It’s bleeding heavily, but that’s it. He closes it with a single thought, watches the flesh knit itself back together, leaving naught but an outline of drying blood that he wipes away.

“I… I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Fenris says. “I understand, Gareth.”

He leans in, presses his forehead to Gareth’s, lets their breath mingle. Despite the gauntlet, his hand is soft as it cups around the back of Gareth’s head, tangling in the hair there. Gently, he tugs him down into a soft kiss, barely more than a press of lips.

“I won’t leave you. I made a promise, did I not?”

“Yes. Yes, you did.”

“And I’m a man of my word. I am yours, Gareth. That will never change.”

Gareth cups Fenris’ face between his hands, “As I am yours, Fenris.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** “I’m fine, it’s just a flesh wound, I’ll be okay.”  
>  **Words:** 256 words
> 
> Been sitting on this one for a little while. I swear, I'm _trying_ to finish up the backlog of prompts I have accumulated in my inbox and I'm getting there, slowly but surely. That being said, you can always find me [on my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/) where I do, in fact, accept prompts of the Dragon Age variety.


End file.
